


Mend Your Broken Heart (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out Louis' secret, and gives himself a mission: to mend his broken heart.<br/>(mentions of self-harm.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend Your Broken Heart (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

”Louis! Hurry up babe, we’ll be late for the award show!” Harry shouted up the steps as he fixed his bowtie in the hallway mirror. “Yeah, I’m coming!” Louis’ faint voice sounded up the staircase as he came down the stairs, fixing his sleeves.

“Can’t believe we’re being nominated for a Brit for the third year in a row,” Louis stammered. He came down to see Harry admiring himself in the mirror and chuckled at his boyfriend.

At least he knew how beautiful he was, Louis thought.

“We deserve it,” Harry said simply, turning over to Louis with a smile. “We’ve come such a long way.”

Louis settled with smiling faintly at Harry as he walked past him towards te door. ‘You have no idea,’ he thought glumly.

Harry laced on his brown suede shoes before turning back to Louis, holding his arms open. Louis sighed and stepped into them, his heart warming at Harry’s sweet embrace. Harry kissed his temple as his arms pulled Louis closer. “You nervous?” he whispered into his ear. “Yeah, have you seen who we’re up against?” Louis muttered as he nuzzled his face in Harry’s neck.

“Who cares? We’ll pull through. We always do.” Harry comforted as he rubbed his large palms along Louis’ spine.

Louis’ fingers tugged gently on the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking. “But things are changing, Harry. So many things are changing,” Louis mumbled, his lips brushing against his boyfriend’s neck.

He could almost feel Harry’s frown; that’s how well he knew him. “What do you mean, Lou?” Harry whispered, squeezing Louis closer.

“It’s so hard to hide, babe. They know. Almost all of them know the truth and we still have to continue to hide. Management has been on my Twitter so much more lately, and they’re printing fake articles in my name, and forcing me to say things in interviews. Harry, I hate it. I hate lying. I hate that I feel like our relationship could ruin the band,” Louis admitted.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He simply broke his hold on Louis and held him by the shoulders at arm’s length to examine his expression. “Are you regretting this - us?” Harry asked slowly when he was met by Louis’ sad, depressed eyes.

“No, no baby,” Louis hushed him, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Not at all. I love you so much. It’s just difficult sometimes. They have us on a leash right now; one even tighter than before. I’m miserable without you. Especially when they force you to go out with… her,” Louis confessed, looking down at the ground in shame.

“Hey, Lou look at me,” Harry whispered, pulling on Louis’ chin until their eyes met. “I love you, okay? Even if they make me kiss her or act like I love her, I don’t. There’s only you, okay? I swear. I have to stop myself from wiping my lips after we kiss,” he added jokingly, hoping to lift the mood a bit.

“Nobody could ever make me feel like you do. I can’t take my eyes off of you,” Harry added. He pulled Louis close for a kiss and their lips pressed together for only a few moments before Louis backed away again. “I love you, but we have to go,” Louis murmured.

“Right,” Harry said distractedly, a bit bummed at the lack of enthusiasm Louis had put into the kiss. “Let’s go win some awards,” he added lightly, grabbing Louis’ hand and tugging him outside to the car waiting in the driveway.

The drive was spent in an awkward, uncomfortable silence which was only filled by the occasional giggles coming from the girl that was nearly perched on Harry’s lap as Louis stared wordlessly out the window, trying to ignore the fact that there was currently another person stealing his Harry’s attention.

The worst part was that sometimes it seemed like Harry’s beard believed they were actually dating. Even behind cameras, she’d kiss him on the cheek or rub his thigh, only to be pushed away as Harry shot Louis an apologetic look.

Louis caught Harry yelling at his beard backstage one day, scolding her for being all over him off camera. He reminded her that they weren’t really dating and she was just a paid actress, but that just seemed to get her angry. She was obviously trying to prove a point or make Louis jealous; it was obvious by the way she smirked and smiled evilly at Louis whenever she was with Harry.

Harry tried to make it up to Louis though. Like one time, Harry invited Louis into his dressing room. Of course, management sent the beard in to rise speculations for any fans that might see her around, so the boys purposely made out in front of her (like full on snogging until they were nearly taking each other’s clothes off) until she locked herself in the bathroom to let them finish, disgusted by the sight.

When the car drove up to stop in front of the red carpet, Louis waited for Harry and his beard to step out before climbing out himself. He knew there would be less attention on him if he came out last, after the ‘it’ couple, than if he appeared before them. He wasn’t in a good enough mood to deal with the pestering paparazzi.

Louis hated to admit it, but watching Harry and the beard, and watching the way the fans adored them together, made his stomach clench and he had to breathe deeply to hold back the tears. There it was again. That feeling. Misery.

-o-

Louis was breathing hard again; but this time for a different reason. He was clenching Zayn’s hand tightly under the table and squeezing Niall’s knee in what must have been a painful grip. They were anxiously waiting on the slow announcers, waiting to hear the winner of Artist of the year, the award they were nominated for.

He smiled faintly at Harry across the table, who grinned back, his dimples appearing. The beard was sitting with the other girlfriends, so at least he wasn’t all over her. It was still a strict rule that they had to sit apart, though.

Harry was still smiling at Louis when he felt Liam lean closer to him. “Louis looks like he’s gonna faint,” he started, only to be interrupted by the people presenting the award. Harry gripped Liam’s hand and held his breath.

“And the winner is,” the announcer mumbled into the microphone, pausing to open the enveloppe. All boys held their breaths and squeezed each other tighter, until finally… “One Direction!”

Harry’s ears were filled with screaming and shouting as his whole table jumped up and seemed to crash on each other. Liam pulled Harry into a hug so quickly that all Harry could do was go with it. He was about to release Liam and hug someone else when he got a glimpse of reddened and raw skin on an arm that swung in front of his eyes to slap against Niall’s back.

Without thinking, his gaze travelled up the arm to which the cut up skin belonged and the room became silent when his eyes brushed over Louis’ face.

Louis was smiling and laughing in Niall’s ear as Harry stayed frozen on the spot, hugging Liam as Zayn jumped on the both of them. Harry watched his boyfriend with blank eyes, and Louis noticed him staring when he looked over Niall’s shoulder.

Was this some kind of joke? Was he being Punk’d?

One look at Louis’ face told him that no, Harry wasn’t being Punk’d.

Louis’ face blanched when he saw Harry’s eyes flicker to his arm, and he hastily fixed his sleeve as Niall released him to attack the rest of the group.

Suddenly, Liam was tugging them all to the stage and all Harry could do was let him guide his body there. His mind was elsewhere.

Harry blinked at the sudden spotlight that was shining on them as they jogged up the stage. Liam took the microphone and recited his scripted speech as Harry stared blankly at the cheering crowd, trying to wrap his head around what he’d just seen. Louis was… cutting?

Surely they must have been scratches, right? Maybe he tripped and landed on his wrists. Perhaps his mum’s cat got mad at him when he dropped in for a visit the night before. Whatever it was, all Harry could think about was how hadn’t he noticed them before.

Harry’s train of thought was interrupted by Liam shoving the microphone in his face, catching Harry off guard. Right, his speech. He tried desperately to remember his planned out speech but couldn’t think of anything except ‘Louis cuts’. Obviously he couldn’t say this on national television, so instead he mumbled something like “Thanks for the award.” He tried to smile and appear genuine but he just couldn’t.

He handed the microphone back to Liam who just looked at him, guffawed. Harry stuffed his hands into his pocket, staring at the ground. He felt the glares of thousands of people on him, but couldn’t think properly enough to care as Liam finished his speech for him.

As soon as the presenters escorted the boys backstage, Zayn turned to Harry. “Why didn’t you say your speech? Management’s going to have a fucking piss at you, you know that right?” He nearly shouted, making Harry wince at the tone. “Yeah. I forgot is’ all,” he said quietly, hoping they could just get this over with quickly enough so he could question Louis.

“Harry, they’re going to punish you-” Liam pressed, only to be interrupted. “I said I forgot. I’m not feeling well, can we just drop it?” Harry shouted, surprising all the boys. “I’m skipping the after party.”

“Since when do you miss the after parties?” Niall questionned suspiciously, giving up when Harry simply shrugged. “Feeling sick,” he replied. “Going to head home now. See you later, Lou,” he said quietly, giving Louis a look before leaving the boys flabbergasted behind him.

“Wait,” Louis shouted, “Lemme come home and take care of you.” Harry turned around and nodded, waiting for Louis to catch up to him before turning down the hallway towards the back door. He dialed Paul’s number, ordering him to get the car for him, and they waited in silence until the SUV showed up.

Harry crossed his arms in the car, trying his best to keep his sanity until they got home. His mind was a mess right now. How could he have let this happen? Was Louis really this miserable?

“Haz? I-” Louis started, but Harry shook his head. “Not here,” he said coldly, the words coming out a bit harsher than intended.

It’s not that Harry was angry. Not at all. He couldn’t be mad at Louis. He was upset. Guilty. He almost felt like he wasn’t good enough. Like the scars Louis had were his fault, especially since he hadn’t noticed them earlier.

The rest of the car was spent in a thick silence, both boys deep in their own thoughts. When the SUV finally parked in their driveway, Harry and Louis crawled out of the vehicule and walked side by side in silence. Harry dug in his pocket for the key, unlocked the door and walked swiftly inside without waiting for Louis. He only stopped when he got to the kitchen, where he gripped the edges of the counter and leant over it, trying to figure out how to begin with as Louis leaned hesitantly on the door frame behind him.

“Babe…” Harry started, pausing to look up at Louis. He waved Louis over to him and the smaller boy walked hesitantly until he stood before Harry, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Harry reached up and ran his fingers delicately over Louis’ cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. “How long has this been going on?”

Louis looked down shamefully and Harry tilted his chin up again to hear his answer. “Few months,” Louis said tearfully and Harry drew in a shaky breath. He looked down to grab Louis’ wrist and he tugged his sleeve up, revealing the scars once again. Some of them looked fresh. “Lou-” he started, interrupted by a broken sob coming from his lips.

“How did I never notice?” Harry whispered. “I’m supposed to be here for you and protect you and, fuck, I’m supposed to love you, and I never even noticed.” Louis had a tear streaming down his cheek and Harry wiped it away, feeling his eyes brimming with tears as well.

He slowly ran a finger over the scars, trying to blink away the tears. “I didn’t want you to notice,” Louis whispered back in a faint voice. “I was hiding them on purpose, Haz. S’not your fault.”

Harry flipped Louis’ arm around so that his wrist was facing him. He held it up and leaned down to kiss the scars, placing butterfly kisses all up and down the wrecked skin. He held his hand and pressed a few kisses to the knuckle before stopping to look into his eyes. “Why, baby?” he murmured, his green eyes burning with pain.

Louis sighed and pulled his arm away, tucking it against his chest. “It’s… Harry it’s not your fault, okay? Well not really, it wasn’t anything you did. It’s just a big compilation of everything,” he said with an ashamed glance towards the ground. Harry stepped forward and gripped Louis’ face between his hands, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. “Tell me,” he said , his voice begging. “Maybe I can make it stop.”

“No Harry, everything will be fine,” Louis muttered, wiping his nose. “You don’t have to worry.” Harry shook his head, leaning closer to Louis. His thumbs rubbed under Louis’ tear stained eyes as he mumbled a “No, it won’t.”

At those words Louis completely broke down, his knees giving out on him and Harry caught him. He cradled Louis against his chest and awkwardly moved them to sit on the couch, Louis now sitting in his lap. “Tell me, Lou. I’ll help.”

“I just… Fuck, Harry. I just love you so much,” Louis sobbed, wrapping his arms around the younger boys neck and nuzzling his face into the skin.

Harry sighed and tried his best to keep his own emotions in check. He buried his face in Louis’ hair and tried to keep his breathing regular. “If you ever decide you want to tell me.. Just let me know, yeah? I … I’ll always be here for you, you know that, right?”

Louis stayed silent, just nodding against his neck. Harry pulled him even closer, rubbing his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back. “It’s just so hard,” Louis mumbled, his voice cracking as he coughed and choked on more sobs.

“What’s hard? What’s so hard? Baby, let me know, please,” Harry begged desperately, squeezing Louis’s smaller body closer to him as if he was afraid Louis would run away. “I can’t bear not knowing what’s hurting you.”

“Hiding,” Louis mumbled, his fingers fisting Harry’s curls. Harry could feel the wet spots where Louis was resting his head. He could feel the tears. He could feel and hear the pain inside of Louis and it killed him.

“I hate seeing you with the beard. Sometimes… It all seems so real, and it hurts, Haz. It hurts seeing you with her. This… This is the only thing that relieves me.” Louis whispered, and Harry had to strain to hear him.

“By this do you mean… This right now? Or cutting?” Harry asked, feeling the need to ask. “Both.” Louis breathed, making Harry close his eyes in pain.

“It hurts seeing you like this,” Harry grumbled, pushing Louis back and gently grabbing his wrist. “You don’t deserve any of this boo,” he added, his eyes shining with tears as a few of them rolled down his cheeks.

“No, Haz don’t cry. God, you’re going to make me cry some more.” Louis murmured, raising a hand to wipe off Harry’s tears. “This shouldn’t be your problem, okay? I can deal with it.”

“I want to help you, though,” Harry argued. “I need you to understand that I love you so, so much, Lou, and I would do anything for you. Absolutely anything. I need you to trust me. I need you to talk to me. Fuck, I don’t want you hurting yourself sweetheart.”

Louis drew in a shaky breath and wrung his hands together. “It’s… I trust you, babe. I really do. It’s just hard to deal with and I feel like it’ll only be a burden to you, you know? A burden that you don’t need. You’ve got enough to deal with already, you don’t need my problems as well.”

“I need you,” Harry growled, shaking Louis a bit on his lap. “I need you more than anything. I need you in order to be happy. You’re my everything.” He ran his fingers down Louis’ cheek delicately, and the older boy leaned into the touch a little bit.

“You have me, Harry. You have me,” Louis confirmed, closing his eyes as Harry stroked his face tenderly. “I’m not… I’m not leaving. I promise”

“Will you…. Will you let me help you? Break this habit, I mean. I want to keep you safe, Lou. And I want to help you with everything else too. I don’t want to hide anymore either babe,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis’ forehead up against his.

Louis closed his eyes for a second, biting his lip before nodding frantically. “Yeah, yeah Harry. I want you to help me. Please. I can’t… I want to be happy again. Like before,” he begged, opening his eyes to gaze passionately at Harry. “Please.”

Harry pulled Louis up for a kiss. It was slow and passionate, both backing away when they needed breath, their foreheads staying pressed together. They both got lost in each other, the feel of their breath mingling together, and they almost forgot about the problem at hand for half a second before they pulled away.

Harry reached for Louis’ wrist, dangling it in front of him again and analyzing the scars. “I want you to do something for me, Lou,” Harry mumbled. “I want you to pretend my heart lies on your wrist. You don’t want to break my heart, do you?” He waited until Louis shook his head frantically before continuing. “Well I don’t want you to break my heart either. Any cut you make will break through my heart, and it’ll hurt me just as much as you.”

Louis breathed hard at Harry’s words. He closed his eyes and swallowed down the lump in his throat, nodding weakly. “Yeah, yeah Haz. I’ll… I can try. It’s hard though, but I’ll try,” he said breathlessly, as if it hurt him to say this.

“And I want you to know how sorry I am for never noticing this. Baby, I love you so much. You’re so strong. You always have been, and you’ll only get stronger.” Harry whispered, locking his fingers with Louis’ between their bodies.

Louis nodded, listening to Harry’s soothing voice. He felt Harry tug him up from the couch and pull him towards the bathroom. “What do you use to… Ya know? We have to throw it all out,” Harry decided, turning to look at Louis with a determined look.

“I keep a razor blade in the back of our bathroom cabinet,” Louis confessed, his shoulders slumping in shame.

Harry simply nodded and walked over to their bathroom, opening the cabinet and digging for the razor. He found it after a few moments and held it between two fingers disgustedly, his eyes widening when he saw a speck of blood on it that couldn’t have been that old. “Is that… Lou… When did you last use this?” Harry asked shakily, turning around to show Louis the blade.

At the sight of the blade, Louis’ skin prickled again. There it was. The feeling he got every time he saw them.

It just seemed so wrong to see Harry - his hapiness, his beacon of hope, his joy - holding in his hand his razor blades - his pain, his bad thoughts, his misery.

“Three nights ago when you went out with her. I was home alone. I couldn’t help myself,” Louis confessed, leaning against the doorway. He sniffled, his fingers absently running along his scars as he watched Harry scamper through the cabinets for any more sharp objects.

“Any more you’re hiding somewhere?” Harry asked after a moment, holding up three razor blades for Louis to see. “Nah, I think that’s it.” Louis replied quietly, pinching and picking at his scars uncomfortably. He wanted nothing more than to grab those razors from Harry’s hands and lock himself in the other bathroom and cut. All the bad thoughts were overwhelming him again and he didn’t like it. He had to let it out.

Louis suddenly felt like everything was crashing down on him again. The familiar feeling he got every time he was about to cut.

“Harry,” he said, choking on the word. Harry immediately noticed how unlike himself his boyfriend sounded. He knew something was wrong. Louis felt an overwhelming clash of emotions, and tears quickly stained his cheeks again.

“Lou, Louis what’s wrong?” Harry asked frantically, chucking the razors on the counter and walking towards Louis slowly. He noticed how Louis’ eyes flickered towards the razor blades with a longing look and he knew what Louis’ intentions were.

Before Louis could make as much as a step towards the counter, Harry lunged forward and wrapped Louis in a tight hug to prevent him from reaching for the blades. “No, no! Let me go!” Louis panicked, weakly trying to fight against Harry’s grip. “Harry, I have to- I have to stop the thoughts-” He sobbed, half-heartedly fighting against Harry. He didn’t have the energy to fight him off properly.

Harry didn’t understand. He’d never seen Louis like this, so desperate and broken. He always thought his Louis was an unbreakable brick wall.

How wrong he had been.

“Deep breaths, deep breaths. Push them away, baby. You can’t cut. You’ll break my heart,” Harry cooed, rubbing Louis’ back. “What are you thinking of? Talk to me. It might help,” Harry added.

Louis breathed hard and his body was shaking slightly beneath Harry as he held the smaller boy protectively. “I… I don’t matter to you. The beard, you’re in love with her. Seeing you love her, the whole world thinking you love her…” Louis coughed out through the tears, his fingernails scratching at his scars.

This was the worse he’d ever been. He’d never been so desperate, so obsessed with the thought alone of cutting. “Harry, Harry gimme it,” he begged, wild eyes meeting Harry’s wide green ones. “Let me go! Give it to me!”

“Do you actually believe that, Louis? Or is it just a feeling you get before you make this kind of compulsive mistake?” Harry asked, ignoring Louis’ pleading as he tried his best to remain calm and not let Louis’ beliefs get to him.

“I don’t… I don’t know anymore!” Louis nearly shouted, his body shaking madly and his nails fumbling sloppily over his wrist. His mind was going crazy - the worse it had ever been - and he just wanted to end it.

“Louis,” Harry nearly shouted, grabbing Louis’ hands and forcing him to stop scratching. “Baby, stop. That’s my heart, remember? It’s precious.”

Louis let out a shallow whine and he gripped Harry’s hands tightly, looking desperately into his eyes as he fought against the urge to scratch his wrists with his own fingernails. Harry could almost see the battle happening inside of Louis just by his eyes and it hurt him to know his boyfriend was hurting like this. He never thought Louis was so addicted to cutting. He never knew it would be so hard for him to stop.

Harry grabbed Louis’ cheeks, pulling their foreheads together, and held him there. “I love you so much, Louis. So, so much.” He spoke in a whisper, his lips brushing against Louis’ as he reassured him. “None of what’s screaming in your head is true. I love you, not her. Our true fans know this. They know us well enough to see this. “

“I know you can pull through, okay? You’re strong. One of the strongest people I know. And I love you. I’ll help you, got it? I’ll be there for you every step of the way,” Harry said softly, stroking his boyfriend’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“Just think of the good things. Think of all the laughs we’ve had and how it feels to perform. Think of our first kiss or how happy I was when you told me you had a crush on me,” Harry encouraged, finally kissing Louis’ lips.

Louis closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss. He would take anything to distract him from the prickling at his wrists; a nagging feeling that wouldn’t go away anytime soon. He put as much passion as he could to prove to Harry that he could, in fact, pull through. He was finally seeing the light at the end of the dark tunnel he’d been in for the past months. Harry was that light. Harry would help him. He wanted to make Harry proud.

When they parted, Harry reached to his back pocket and took out his phone, dialling a number without a word to Louis.

He kept a grip on his boyfriend, leaning in to peck his lips again as he waited for an answer. The ringing seemed to go on forever, but he watched Louis close his eyes and take deep breaths. His hands were fisted tightly in Harry’s shirt.

“Hello, Simon speaking,” the phone crackled suddenly, and Louis’ eyes shot open. Was Harry going to tell Simon everything?

“Simon, I can’t have the beard anymore” Harry said with a firm tone, bringing one hand up to Louis’ cheek in an attempt to relax him. “We’ve got a bit of a… complication,” he added when Simon remained silent.

“Look, I just can’t do it anymore. I’m happy and in love and I don’t see why the fuck you guys want to control our private lives. They’re our lives. Sure. Yeah. I’ll be there tomorrow,” Harry growled into the phone. He ended the call and shoved it into his pocket.

Louis just stared up at Harry with wide eyes and an opened mouth. “Did you just-” he started, only to be interrupted by Harry leaning down and kissing into his mouth passionately.

He pushed Louis back against the counter and Louis moaned as his tongue ran along his bottom lip. Harry was cupping his cheeks, kissing Louis slowly but with a fierceness that struck Louis in many ways.

“There. No more beard,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips and Louis moaned. “Harry-“

“Now we’ll focus on getting you better, alright? I’ll help you. I’ll show you every moment that I can how much you mean to me. You don’t deserve this pain.”

“They won’t let her go that easily!” Louis aruged. “They’re going to have to. I’m going to the office tomorrow and telling them they have to. You and our relationship mean so much more to me than the band, so I don’t care what they do to try to keep her. I’ll quit before they make me go out with her again.” Harry spat. He was angry at everyone who caused this to happen to Louis. His Louis.

Louis’ jaw dropped at Harry’s words. His eyes searched Harry’s for any kind of denial in his eyes but there was none. “You… Haz, oh Harry,” he suddenly sobbed, throwing his arms around Harry’s waist and squeezing it tightly, as if he was afraid to let him go.

“C’mon, let’s get to bed. It’s been a long day,” Harry mumbled, scooping Louis into his arms bridal style. Louis was so tiny in comparison to the broad 19 year old, and Harry always made sure to tease him about it.

“Jeez, Lou. I could carry three of you. You’ve lost some weight,” he said with a soft chuckle and Louis grimaced.

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Louis sighed, tilting his head so it was resting on Harry’s chest. His hand wandered up to press against Harry’s stomach, rubbing lightly. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart. Not now, not ever. Come on, let’s get you out of these,” Harry whispered, placing Louis on the bed and tugging off his dress shirt. He then told Louis to lay down and the older boy lifted his bum up, letting his boyfriend tug his pants down.

Harry folded the clothes neatly and set them on the dresser before pulling off his own clothes and joining Louis on the bed. He shifted Louis so he could pull the covers over the both of them, making sure Louis was well covered before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.

“We’re going to get through this together,” Harry whispered, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. His boyfriend nodded against his chest and sighed contently. Louis felt safe in Harry’s arms. He felt whole.

Harry ran one hand from Louis’ hair down his cheek an along his neck, tracing the curve of his shoulder and stopping at Louis’ hand, pulling it up and twisting it to press a sweet, lingering kiss to his wrist. “My heart,” he reminded Louis quietly with his lips still brushing against his skin. “Take care of it.”


End file.
